


Я снова жду

by PeBeAs



Series: Милые строки про чувства [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Party, Romance, Songfic, Students, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: История о том, что ждать не совсем прекрасно и красиво. Порой ждать трудно и не совсем верно. Права ли Наён в том, что продолжает это делать?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: Милые строки про чувства [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180265





	1. Глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ  
> Эта работа написана в марте и сейчас не совсем мне нравится, но я решила перезапустить её почти в том же виде, чтобы показать (?) каким был мой писательский рост. Если в работе указано что-либо противоречивое, романтизирующее, дискриминирующее, неправильное, то прошу вас на это указать🥺  
> В работе есть алкоголь и парочка нецензурных слов вроде "дерьмо", "грёбанная", "лохушка"  
> Приятного чтения🌸☘️
> 
> Первая часть из цикла по TWICE  
> "Милые строки про чувства"
> 
> Песня, которая частично (!) связана с сюжетом: Baek Ah Yeon - Sweet Lies

Сегодня Наён точно откажет Чонён. И не потому что она узнала о том, что на вечеринку придёт Джин. Нет, совсем нет.  
На самом деле причин много и они не абы какие, а важные. Во-первых, Наён должна сегодня присмотреть за маленькой Дахён. Во-вторых, ей надо готовится к зачёту (и все равно на то, что она учится отлично и никто не будет её спрашивать) и вообще ей просто нечего надеть. Ну вот в чём она пойдёт на вечеринку? Хоть изначально это рассматривалось лишь как встреча однокурсников-друзей и, в принципе, Им было всегда плевать в чём идти, потому что она прекрасно выглядит в любой одежде, со временем всё переросло в масштабную вечеринку для определённого направления.   
Как жаль, что эта уверенность и любовь к себе, когда она видит, думает, размышляет о Ким-красавчике-Сокджине, исчезают, будто растворяясь в дымке приехавших комплексов, и лишь один его образ способен взбудоражить всё её сознание. Невыносимо.  
Девушка тяжко вздыхает и продолжает навешивать бельё на сушилку. Маленькая сестрёнка играет где-то в глубине квартиры со своими любимыми куколками, мать на работе, а она вспоминает о том, что учёба в университете не такая уж страшная, как все рассказывали. По-крайней мере, не так уж страшно учиться, как встретить того самого третьекурсника в коридоре, случайно пересечься взглядами и получить в ответ улыбку, которая заставит её щёчки смущённо заалеть, а глаза — невольно зависнуть, засматриваясь на небезызвестного красавчика. Губы Сокджина — это слабость бедных студенток, ведь парень достаточно популярен среди женского пола, а уж когда он улыбается, внутри создаётся отчётливое и огромное желание подарить этому очаровательному студенту всё своё сердце без остатка.   
Им уже долгое время думает, что всё это не взаимно, когда да и не может быть иного исхода. Несмотря на свою собственную популярность и активность, она никогда не являлась центром какой-либо группы. Да, она живёт в том же многоквартирном доме, что и он. Она учится в том же заведении, хоть и на год младше, но на том же направлении. Всё же скребущее внутри чувство боли от осознания недосказанности и сожалений всё ещё не даёт ей покоя по ночам. Сколько это длится? Год? Два? Невероятно. Наён даже не подозревала, что может быть такой постоянной.   
Раздается телефонный звонок, а уставшая девушка, сдувая со лба прядь своих каштановых волос, прижимает к уху аппарат и уже готовится к чему-то срочному. Сана не звонит просто так.   
— Алло, Сана? — на том проводе расслабленно выдыхают, но голоса всё ещё нет. — Алло? Ты где?   
— Я… — в воздухе повисает неловкая и липкая, словно сеть, тишина, где-то слышны шорох одежды и стук каблуков, — я скину адрес смс-кой, — отвечает японка и отключается.   
— Опять влипла в какую-нибудь неловкую историю, — тянет раздражённо девушка и уходит с балкона, после направляясь в детскую, где встречает свою маленькую девятилетнюю сестрёнку: — Дахён, хочешь поиграть с госпожой Пак?   
В детской включён яркий свет, осветляющий зелёный оттенок стен и древесину старой мебели на пару тонов. В комнате беспорядок, устроенный маленьким и хаотичным ребёнком. Плюшевые игрушки и куклы, лежащие на столе, кровати, земле, одиноко глядели своими пустыми глазницами, которые ненавидела студентка. Но Дахён видела в них милых и доброжелательных плюшек, поэтому они всё так же оставались в квартире.   
Они жили втроём с мамой уже довольно длительное время после того как умер её отец. Женщина обеспечивала семью, получая помощь остальных членов семьи, и строго запрещала своей старшей дочери работать, чтобы та смогла насладиться студенческими годами сполна. По секрету, старшая давно перестала слушать маму и лишь притворялась в покорности. В основном, ничего не поменялось. Разве что пьяные крики и ругань исчезли из рутинной жизни семьи Им, ведь любящий муж и отец, упс, умер от алкоголизма.   
Только Дахён любила его искренне всем своим сердцем, ведь смотрела на поступки своего папы через призму недоверия. «Как это так, что он обижает маму просто так? Он ведь хороший, да?» — звучит в голове голос маленькой на тот момент девочки, которой было лишь пять лет и та многого не знала, поскольку жила за ширмой счастливой иллюзии. Наён давно перестала верить в то, что отец в принципе их любил. Кажется, в своей жизни он любил лишь стакан алкоголя на завтрак, обед и ужин.   
Девочка отрывается от увлекательной игры с Барби и поднимает свой взгляд на сестру. Пару секунд на её лице отражается размышление; взвешивание "за" и "против", но вскоре та широко улыбается, оголяя свою улыбку без одного молочного зуба, и с надеждой произносит:  
— А она придёт с пирогом? — детские ручки складываются в умоляющем жесте, кукла уходит на дальний план, а внутри Наён образуется клубок невероятной волны нежности к ней.   
— Конечно, солнце. 

***  
Что-то внутри Им подсказывает, что в данный момент ситуация с Саной не то чтобы неловкая, скорее серьёзная и до жути неприятная, потому что район, в котором она находится, не внушает ей никакого доверия. Все по сотню раз слышали истории о нелепых и одновременно ужасных ситуаций с людьми, которые оказывались в плену спиртного. Наён с некоторых пор не являлась поклонницей шумных вечеринок, попоек и ночных приключений, хотя иногда сама являлась их организатором. Впрочем, никто ещё не называл её скучной зубрилой.   
С Саной свёл случай. Никогда не знаешь, к чему приведёт алкоголь, купленный по акции в огромных количествах и отданный студентам, только недавно осознавших свой возраст; азарт, играющий в душе, словно порываясь и заставляя человека свернуть на скользкую дорожку; да банальное желание победить и показать себя неимоверно крутой особой на глазах своих однокурсников. В их случае он привёл к поцелую на спор, а после к двухнедельным и реальным отношениям. Не вышло. Громкие крики, быстро разгорающаяся и быстро угасающая страсть, обвинения и споры. Определённо не вышло. Однако они поняли, что возможно начали не с того конца и начали дружить, пока второкурсница не поняла, что вновь вернулась к исходному положению влюбленности в Джина.   
— «Дружба», — вздыхает Им и выходит из такси. Запах на улице заставляет съежиться, голову начинает мутить, а по спине проходит холодок, — что привело тебя сюда, Сана? — неслышно шепчет девушка и ищет указанные ориентиры.   
Японка находится в сквере рядом с клубом. Уму непостижимо. Неужели кто-то действительно решил, что милый и уютный парк будет отличным соседом для большого суетливого клуба, где каждый вечер собиралась очередная молодежь, чтобы забыть, вспомнить или найти что-либо и необязательно это было что-то важное.   
Минатозаки устала. Сразу видно, она долго здесь проторчала. Был уже вечер, наступал пик посещений стоящего напротив клуба, а она в лёгкой кожаной куртке и облегающих джинсах. Сидит на скамеечке и обречённо болтает ногами. Яркие розовые волосы распущены и спутаны словно после долгой погони, в то время как рукам и лицу явно холодно, судя по изменению цвета этих частей тела. А на ногах кроссовки, из-за которых хмурится Наён:  
— Чьи каблуки это были? — произносит она рассерженным голосом, пока девушка поднимает голову и выдаёт удивлённый взгляд, впрочем, после сразу вскакивая с места. — Почему ты здесь?   
Сана не может подобрать слова, мнёт край куртки и смотрит боязливо на Им, словно не хочет говорить. Собеседница ждёт, что мотивирует японку открыть рот и сказать охрипшим голосом:   
— Я... — она закрывает глаза, вздрагивая от чего-то внутри, — можешь обнять меня?   
Наён не теряется. Она давно привыкла к внезапным просьбам однокурсницы, которые проявляются время от времени и помогают той сконцентрироваться, а потому лишь раскрывает руки, чтобы Минатозаки смогла прильнуть к знакомому телу и зарыться носом в шею.   
— Что-нибудь скажешь? — шепчет в ухо Наён и поглаживает подругу по спине.   
— Я видела его, — та отвечает сипло и без энтузиазма.  
— Кого именно? — изумляется студентка, поскольку японка никогда особо не страдала по кому-либо.   
— Чонгука, — говорит она тихо-тихо, но Им этого хватает, чтобы прижать к себе тело девушки сильнее.  
После этого старшая лишь вызывает такси до своего дома, оставив японку в размышлениях и погрузив атмосферу беседы в тугой узел депрессивных мыслей и удушающей правды. Сана влюблена в него. Вот и всё. Тем не менее, эти четыре слова поразительно сильно меняют жизнь Минатозаки, несмотря на свой маленький объем.   
Он младший брат Сокджина. Младше его на два года, неимоверно наглый и безумно привлекательный. Наверное, в генах их семьи точно находится какая-то мутация, которая отвечает за потрясающий внешний вид их потомков, ведь иначе объяснить это просто невозможно. Чертовски горячие братья. Невыносимо горячие.   
— Я помню его, — шепчет будто в пустоту девушка по дороге к подъезду, взгляд направлен на Наён, но в глазах лишь бездонное безразличие, — он был такой… ласковый и милый, когда произносил моё имя, но сейчас, — Сана запинается, а подруга не решается что-либо сказать, — он изменился, — в этот раз произнесенные слова звучат чётко и в глазах виднеется знакомое разочарование; такое же, как и в день расставания, — он стал… жестоким.   
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — тянет Им.   
— Нет, — сразу качают головой в ответ, после ухмыляясь чему-то внутри, — лучше отвези меня к Чонён.   
— Обязательно, — и улыбается.   
Сегодня они поедут к Чонён и все равно что ради этого придётся вновь попросить госпожу Пак присмотреть за сестрёнкой, на саму вечеринку надеть какие-нибудь джинсы и любимый яркий свитер, а после — засесть и заснуть с учебниками в обнимку.   
Им нужно расслабиться.


	2. Глава 2.

Чонён довольно тянет ухмылку, поскольку ожидала такого исхода. Девчонки очень редко пропускают вечера, проводимые ею, а этот, по-сути, не должен пропустить никто из их компании. Даже Мина собирается сбежать из дома около девяти вечера, притворившись спящей. Её родители очень сильно доверяли своей дочери, а та этим, увы, очень часто пользовалась. Наверное, опять припрётся со своими пуантами.   
— Ну, так что? — девушка подпирает рукой подбородок и выжидающе глядит на брата. — Ты сможешь меня прикрыть?   
Сидящий напротив неё парень не спешит с ответом. Он подправляет свои чёрные волосы, раз за разом запуская туда свои ладони, после игриво подмигивая. Несмотря на бодрую улыбку и весёлый взгляд, выглядит он неважно. Тёмные круги под глазами от недосыпа, белая помятая майка, всё же под рельефным телом, и ужасные старые треники. Фу, её брат имеет потрясающий стиль в одежде, которым никогда не пользуется будучи дома. Обидно.  
Он жил отдельно уже долгое время как начал работать и зарабатывать. Родители жили в другом, отдалённом от суетливого города, районе, а потому лишь радовались, когда и Чонён переехала к своему брату, оставив их в большой квартире одних, в тишине и покое. Дети, хоть их и было лишь двое, были очень активными, громкими и невыносимыми. Впрочем, они и сейчас такие.   
— В квартире беспорядок, — тянет Чимин, а сестра уже понимает намёки, — и очень много грязной посуды, — медленно проговаривает он, затем с улыбкой добавляет: — Но я тебе помогу, потому что после «встречи» всё будет намного хуже.   
— Ух, хочешь потусить и размять свои старые кости? — ехидно издевается Пак*.   
— Заткнись, — закатывает глаза парень, угрожая пальцем, — я старше тебя на три года и могу передумать.   
— Да-да, аджосси. 

***

Наён останавливается на своём приевшемся комплекте одежды: любимый яркий свитер и джинсы, которые всегда выгодно подчёркивали её фигуру; когда Сана решила распустить свои волосы, сделав укладку, и плюсом добавить короткую плиссированную юбку с голубоватой блузкой. Сегодня она воздушная принцесса, что категорически не нравится Им.   
— Ты хочешь привлечь его внимание, — скорее утверждает она, чем спрашивает, по дороге обратившись к японке, которая своей реакцией лишь соглашается на её версию, — зачем?   
— Увидишь, — отмахивается однокурсница и ухмыляется.   
В квартире Пак шумно и тесно. Самой хозяйки нигде не видно, пока народ слоняется туда-сюда. Кто-то предлагает стаканы с неизвестным содержимым, кто-то уже в пьяном бреду неистово танцует на танцполе (о чём точно будет жалеть завтра в этот век технологий), а кто-то в прямом смысле съедает друг друга. Интересно.   
Минатозаки желает подруге удачи и сразу же растворяется в темноте вечеринки, не обращая внимания на её протесты. «Отлично, и зачем я только пришла сюда?» — думает девушка, но вскоре решает отправиться на кухню, поскольку прекрасно разбирается в плане квартиры. Она хотя бы покушает в своё удовольствие.   
Просторная кухня становится неким убежищем для тех, кто пришёл сюда действительно запомнить события этого вечера, поскольку мало кто в этой комнате пьет алкоголь. В центре находится стол для трёх персон, чьи два места уже заняты. Пара людей за столом лениво болтает между собой, листая ленту телефона, даже не обратив внимания на зашедшую девушку. Наивно было полагать, что никто не додумается прийти сюда, а потому Наён наливает себе в кружку чай и достаёт из холодильника готовые бутерброды, потому что Чонён всегда была отменной хозяйкой.   
Им думает о том, что зря в очередной раз потревожила соседку, которая, кажется, вновь поняла причину просьбы посидеть с Дахён. Госпожа Пак была женщиной средних лет, разведена и жила в своей квартире одна, потому что сын уехал в другую страну, а дочь вышла замуж, и всем стало не до угасающей матери, которая только мешалась под ногами возбуждённой жизни молодых. Она думает, что возможно её ждёт такая же судьба, если только каким-то волшебным способом она не добьётся внимания Сокджина.   
Но всё же у неё есть подруги, потому что в следующую секунду кто-то со всей своей силой налетает на спину девушки, распуская руки. Студентка чуть не выливает весь чай из своей кружки и раздражённо оглядывается назад, замечая знакомые очертания.   
— Hi, — тянет Мина на своём нежном английском, всё так же сжимая плечи однокурсницы, — how are you, honey?**  
Лицо Мюи наклоняется прямо к лицу подруги, оставляя лёгкий след поцелуя на щеке, сопровождая происходящее своим искристым смехом. Она явно успела выпить пару стаканчиков, что видно не только по раскрепощённому поведению японки, но и мило покрасневшим щёчкам.   
Мина — подруга — которая всегда только ею и являлась. Познакомились на первом курсе, осознали, что имеют много общего и создали кучу весёлых и драгоценных воспоминаний. Их небольшая компания в составе четырех подруг получилась не сразу, но со временем всё улучшилось. Однако, невзирая на постоянную поддержку и понимание, она не особо сплочена в общепринятом смысле. Конфликты бывают часто и не просто так, а из-за жёстких столкновений мнений, но они негласно заканчиваются при наступлении какой-либо другой проблемы. Только в последнее время проблем много, что правило уже с позором трескается.  
Взять хотя бы легкомысленные выходки Саны и её странная одержимость младшим Кимом. Глупо было предполагать, что Минатозаки действительно ничего не натворит на сегодняшнем вечере, а останавливать её сейчас определённо бессмысленно.   
— Оу, Мина, как ты себя чувствуешь? — дружелюбно проговаривает девушка, сама вставая из-за стола. — Видела остальных?   
— Я? — направляет на себя пальчик, — хорошо, — хихикает собеседница, хватая её за запястье, — пойдём, покажу кое-что интересное.   
Они быстро выходят из кухни, направляясь в гостиную, эпицентр танцев и вечеринки. В голову начинают стучать громкие биты какой-то попсовой песни, а темнота комнат изрядно действует на нервы разволновавшейся Им. «Кое-что интересное» может подразумевать что угодно, начиная от интересного браслета на чьей-то руке, заканчивая чьей-нибудь разгоревшимся дракой. Всякое видали.   
Но представшая перед ними картина явно всё переплюнула, потому что пьяная и раскрасневшаяся Минатозаки держит в руке пустой бокал, о чём-то бурно споря с Сокджином и безумно смеясь. Но мимо проходящие люди мало обращали на них внимание, продолжая веселиться. Парень, скорее всего, был в идеально белой рубашке, на которой сейчас в районе груди виднеется огромное грязное пятно. Самое важное, что одежда плотно облегает его тело, выделяя рельефные мышцы, из-за чего девушка неосознанно облизывает губы и поднимает взгляд наверх.   
— Наён! — кричит Сана. — Ты здесь?  
— Что ты успела натворить? — раздражённо ворчит Им, отгоняя лишние мысли.   
— Но я ничего не делала, — тянет удивлённо японка, а рядом стоящая Мина начинает упорно кивать, приговаривая:  
— Правда, правда, она ни-ни.   
Недоверчивые взгляды. Чёрта с два, они точно врут.   
— Простите, — привлекает внимание девушек стоявший позади Ким, — это действительно произошло случайно и никто из них не виноват.   
— Ты пьян? — спокойно интересуется второкурсница. — Или просто их прикрываешь?   
Парень не теряется, ухмыляясь, вновь заставляя сердце Наён страдать:  
— Оба варианта.   
Проходит несколько секунд прежде чем она выдаёт охрипшим голосом, обращаясь к подругам, но не сводя глаз с третьекурсника:  
— Где Чонён?   
— Ушла в магазин, — он отвечает вместо них, — поможешь мне с рубашкой?   
Слова подруг исчезают и только Ким предстаёт перед ней. С прелестной усмешкой он кажется дьяволом во плоти, который готов заманить Им в пучину неправильных решений.   
— Да, — говорит она, даже не понимая, о чём именно её просят.   
Близость в громких звуках вечеринки трескается, когда Мина теребит за плечо и говорит, что уходит. Студентка кивает, думая, что всё было миражом, но снова сталкивается с его взглядом. Становится трудней дышать, а горло пересыхает от волнения.   
Видимо помощь состоит в том, чтобы отстирать пятно, потому что парень рукой манит её в ванную и начинает отстёгивать рубашку. Наён хочет уйти, но её осторожно хватают за запястье:  
— Не уходи, — просит он шёпотом тихо-тихо и она остаётся.  
Внутри разрастаются одновременно и чувство неловкости, и чувство предвкушения. Ей стоит уравнять своё дыхание.   
Остается пара пуговиц. Старшая пытается сдержаться, не заглядываясь на его тело, а потом кидает взгляд на стиральную машину:  
— Может постираем так?  
— Да, — он оборачивается, глупо улыбаясь, — именно так и сделаем.   
— А зачем...  
— Ну, ты можешь не задавать глупых вопросов? — перебивает он милым голосом, корча эгьё***.   
— Могу, — сглатывает девушка и проводит взглядом по Сокджину, уже снявшему рубашку.   
Ким прячет под одеждой удивительно потрясающее тело. Широкие плечи, загорелая и привлекательная кожа, сильные мускулы и красивый пресс на животе. Он определённо занимается спортом и точно какой-нибудь Аполлон, спустившийся с небес. Невыносимо.   
Она понимает, что никакой это не глупый вопрос, что возможно она совершает ошибку, оставаясь здесь, но искушение сильней. Можно было бы подумать, что они оба пьяны и зависят от бурлящего в них алкоголя, но таков здесь только Сокджин, потому что его покрасневшие щёки и помутневший взгляд бросаются в глаза.   
Рубашка летит в машину, а он приближается к ней, опаляя горячим дыханием лицо. Он не запирал комнату, однако, кажется, что никто даже и не будет заходить сюда, потому что туалет распланирован отдельно. Блевать будут там.   
— Ты всё забудешь, — шепчет она, переводя взгляд на его губы, которые тянутся в усмешке.   
Они манят так, что неимоверно хочется к ним прикоснуться. Желательно, своими же губами.   
— Не факт, — и подмигивает.   
Парень поднимает руку и медленно поправляет прядь волос Им. Он краснеет будто не он сейчас полуголый стоит в ванной, а потом закусывает нижнюю губу в размышлениях.   
Он сомневается, а внутри второкурсницы всё переворачивается.   
— Стой, — она кладёт ладони на его грудь, чуть-чуть отталкивая, — я глупая.  
— Глупая? — Джин точно удивлён, но Наён настроена серьёзно. Не так она этого хотела. — И даже не подаришь поцелуй?   
Детские провокации, но в Им включается азарт и она тянется вперёд, легко касаясь лица третьекурсника и сразу же отходит. Сокджин не выражает какой-либо определённой эмоции, пока она уходит, закрывая дверь. Лёгкий чмок остаётся будто огромным следом на ней, а губы начинает печь словно после пожара.   
— И откуда у меня столько смелости? — вздыхает девушка в коридоре, проверяя температуру и подпирая дверь ванной. — А ведь я даже не пила.   
Ожидания свернулись в плотный комок несбывшихся мечт и снова ушли на подкорку сознания.   
В этот вечер она, попрощавшись с девочками, уходит намного раньше, чем планировала. Чонён предлагает помощь брата, но однокурсница отмахивается и сама вызывает такси.   
Чимин был подозрительно тихим, а, значит, что вечеринка вышла не такой, как предполагалась. Всё явно идёт наперекосяк, хотя сильного контраста проблемы сразу не заметишь. Чонгук не появляется, на что Сана не реагирует, потому что, скорее, пришла сюда забыться. А Сокджин...   
Окей, проблемой больше, проблемой меньше.   
Он точно всё забудет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Настоящая фамилия Чонён — Ю, но т.к. в этой работе она и Чимин брат и сестра, я изменила её на Пак.  
> ** Как ты, милая? (англ.)  
> *** "Эгьё" в переводе с корейского означает что-то "милое, симпатичное и до некоторой степени невинное", аналог японского "кавай".


	3. Глава 3.

На следующий день после пар Наён задерживается в библиотеке, отказавшись от предложений девочек пойти в кафе и покушать. Ей предстоит собраться с мыслями и разобраться в себе, хотя, кажется, ничего не изменилось. Учёба идёт своим чередом, а Сокджин всё так же мимолётен. Она помнит вчерашний вечер за них двоих, что никак не улучшает ситуацию, а лишь наоборот.   
Что он хотел сделать? Что сказать? Что было бы, если бы она осталась? А если бы не прощальный поцелуй? Хотя поцелуем это назвать сложно, но всё же. Догадки съедают второкурсницу изнутри, а девочки молчат. Тем более Мина и Сана, которые отходят от алкоголя. К тому же, Чонён всегда была отстранена от темы отношений, так что помощи ждать неоткуда.   
Странное ощущение надежды разрастается внутри девушки, запуская корни давней мечты в мозг, пока сердце хочет всеми силами загнать её в могилу, стуча так громко будто это слышит весь мир.   
Хватает первую попавшуюся книгу и подсаживается на самое дальнее место в углу, которое только в состоянии найти. В руках оказывается литература, содержащая факты и историю Чосона*, потому Им недовольно хмурится и сразу же закрывает её. Она не испытывает милых чувств к этому нелепому предмету.   
В помещении тихо. Посреди стеллажей ходят другие студенты, которые занимаются действительно нужными делами, так что в душу студентки снова возвращается навязчивое чувство ненужности.   
Кто-то подсаживается рядом, но она старается не обращать на это внимание. Её голова просто устала, ей надо отдохнуть от людей. Разве это не видно по тому, что она находится в библиотеке?   
— Слушайте, — звучит отдалённо знакомый голос какого-то парня, но чувство гордости не позволяет оглянуться, — можно я возьму учебник?   
Второкурсница едва заметно кивает, но этого явно недостаточно для раздражающего студента. Он обеспокоенно тянет:  
— С Вами всё хорошо? — почему он прицепился? — Может я могу как-то помочь?  
— Вы? — насмешливо закатывает глаза Наён и наконец поворачивается, замечая лицо очень, очень знакомого третьекурсника. Вот дерьмо.   
— Я, — спокойно отвечает парень, указывая на упомянутый учебник, — я возьму? — она кивает и нервно сглатывает.   
Намджун выжидающе смотрит на неё, пока шестерёнки в голове усиленно пытаются придумать способ улизнуть. Хорошо, что она не знакома с ним лично и он не знает её имени и возраста.   
Она всё-таки вспомнила почему ей знаком этот голос и лицо. Это лучший друг Сокджина, обучающийся с ним в одном группе, по совместительству также один из самых умных в рейтинге университета. Ким не только умеет потрясающе пользоваться своими мозгами, но и довольно привлекателен внешне, так что парочку этих друзей всегда сопровождают восхищёнными вздохами.   
Им не везёт, чертовски не везёт. Она грёбанная лохушка, которая с позором тянет свою репутацию на дно мирового океана.   
— Ну? — он отвлекает её от размышлений и девушке приходится неловко улыбнуться.   
— Все хорошо, — натыкается на недоверчивый взгляд, — правда.   
— Вы выглядите неважно, — осторожно начинает Джун, получая в ответ возмущение Наён.   
— Вы хотите меня подбодрить или как?   
— Первый вариант.   
— Тогда Вам лучше молчать.  
Третьекурсник лишь делает улыбку шире, показывая свои очаровательные ямочки чётче, но всё же молчит. А Им хочет успокоить настойчивое ожидание какого-то подвоха. Все знают, что Намджун действительно добрый и отзывчивый парень, но разве его должно интересовать состояние какой-то левой незнакомой студентки? Или знакомой?   
— Согласитесь, — привлекает его внимание, — Вам же на самом деле всё равно, верно?   
— С чего такие выводы? — Ким выглядит немного расстроенным, второкурсница чувствует смятение, но продолжает:  
— Ну, согласитесь.  
— Нет, не соглашусь.   
— В смысле? — она закатывает глаза. — Не притворяйтесь дружелюбным позитивным куском солнца, которому есть дело до всех.   
— «Притворяйтесь»? — собеседник хмурит брови и, кажется, скоро выйдет из себя.   
— Ладно, забейте, — говорит быстро девушка и встаёт из-за стола, в последний раз обращаясь к нему: — Намджун-щи, ответите честно?   
— Постараюсь, но не обещаю, — пожимает плечами друг Сокджина, терпеливо выжидая, пока Наён правильно сформулирует вопрос.   
— Вам нравится, когда в Вас влюбляются, независимо от взаимности чувств? Льстит?   
На его лице отражается гримаса растерянности.  
— Эм, — в замешательстве чешет затылок, — думаю, да..?   
— Ясно.   
Она уходит сразу же после ответа, даже не оборачиваясь на пару откликов после. Студентка даже не знает разочаровали её слова, порадовали или, скорее, подтвердили внутренние догадки.   
Как он понял слово «взаимность»? Что именно он подразумевал под «да»? И если Намджуну это нравится, то нравится ли Джину? Возможно ли добиться взаимности? Да? Нет? Девушка жалеет о решении выдать такой размытый вопрос, да и не факт, что полученный ответ был честен. 

*** 

Дахён хочет погулять, а Им не хочет ей отказывать. Поэтому через несколько минут они оба собираются в прихожей, чтобы выйти и подышать свежим воздухом. Погода позволяет надеть лёгкие кофты, поскольку сегодня солнце достаточно тепло греет атмосферу.   
Неугомонная малышка при прибытии на площадку сразу же направляется к качелям и начинает раскачиваться. Студентка садится на скамейку, проводя скучающим взглядом играющую сестрёнку. Шныряющие по сторонам дети кричат, спорят из-за игрушек и элементарно мешают сосредоточиться.   
Она любит детей, но не в большом количестве и не в маленьком капризном возрасте. Судя по всему, Наён вряд ли будет готова потратить девять месяцев своей драгоценной жизни на беременность, кучу нервов и сил на воспитание и так далее, и так далее. Не в этой жизни.   
— Как я пришла к такому? — шёпотом, не скрывая досады, говорит она и вновь смотрит на Дахён.   
Удобно быть ребёнком. Грустно, что поздно это понимаешь.   
Легче проучиться два курса опять, чем стать ближе с Сокджином. Они знакомы давно, но не являются даже друзьями, потому что Наён сторонится его компании и немножко избегает. Вчерашняя вечеринка была первым исключением за эти годы, да.   
Может быть она страдает просто так? А может можно было бы добиться отношений с Кимом, если бы она не была откровенной трусихой?   
— Бред какой-то, — усмехается второкурсница, замечая, что Дахён встала с качель и пошла играть со своей подругой, — Дубу! Куда ты? — окликает она девочку.   
— Да, онни? — та поворачивается к старшей, закусывая губу будто боясь чего-то. — Мы просто хотим играть.  
— Ты что-то сделала? — подозрительно щурится Им, окидывая всю её взглядом. Ничего не заметно. — Смотри мне, — угрожает пальцем, — далеко не уходи и не разговаривай с незнакомыми людьми.   
— Онни, — недовольно хмыкает девятилетняя, но кивает, — мы же будем играть тут!  
— Знаю я вас, — со знанием дела хмурится девушка и отпускает девочек.   
Студентка достаёт смартфон, радуясь сознательному возрасту сестрёнки и проверяет сообщения от подруг. Мина присылает видео со своей практики, в ответ которому сыпятся восхищённые комплименты от остальных. Мюи давно занимается балетом, хотя на сегодняшний день не на таком профессиональном уровне. Она словно элегантная принцесса, чей характер добр и нежен. Честно, поначалу даже страшно прикасаться к ней, поскольку боишься, что та сразу исчезнет или потрескается как драгоценная ваза.   
От Саны пришло голосовое, поэтому Им убавляет звук на телефоне, прикладывая к уху, и включает его:  
— Девочки, — раздаётся смех Минатозаки, на фоне играет песня Чонхи** и плещется какая-то жидкость, — он поцеловал меня, — Наён становится серьёзной, — а я его ударила, — новая волна смеха и аудио заканчивается.   
Вот дерьмо.   
Почему она не сидит на своей попе ровно?   
— Дубу! — кричит второкурсница и обеспокоенно оглядывается по сторонам. Девочка не откликается.   
Паника накрывает её с головой, она в смятении оглядывает всю площадку. Смотрит на лица детей, разыскивая знакомое и чувствует как сердце падает вниз.   
«Может она дома?» — искрится слабая надежда в голове, но ключ, звякающий в кармане, сразу отметает её. Студентка прокручивает подругу Дахён в голове и решительно пытается вспомнить имя девочки.   
«Се..? Со..? Сохён?»  
— Я их точно убью, — шепчет раздражённо девушка и направляется к дому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Чосон — корейское государство, существовавшее с 1392 до 1897 года. В этот период страной правила династия Ли.   
> **Ким Чон Ха – южнокорейская певица, танцовщица, авторка песен и хореографиня.


	4. Глава 4.

— Спасибо большое, госпожа Ли, — кланяется девушка и улыбается на прощание милой соседке, которая рассказала не очень-то важную информацию, — вы мне очень помогли.   
Женщина кивает, прощаясь с ней, а после сразу закрывает дверь. Чтобы не начать преждевременную тревогу, ей пришлось придумать какую-то историю и медленно выпытывать факты. Это всегда особенно сильно выматывает, когда собеседник во время разговора может развернуть тему на триста шестьдесят градусов. Так было и с ней.   
Наён тяжёло вздыхает, поправляя причёску, и вычёркивает в голове пункт «отругать и наказать Дахён», поскольку ситуация принимает серьёзный оборот. Невыносимо страшно даже представлять плохой сценарий, связанный с детьми.  
Беспокойство гложет совесть, а собственная беспечность немыслимо раздражает, заставляя винить саму себя в произошедшем. Студентка надеется, что это розыгрыш, и сейчас сестрёнка выпрыгнет из-за угла, прокричав что-то вроде: «Повелась, онни!». А потом добрая онни обязательно её отругает, потому что желать сестре сердечного приступа в молодом возрасте немного жестковато.   
Наён заходит в лифт, желая поскорее разобраться и найти девочку. Только для начала нужно вытерпеть отвратительный запах в кабине, который немного напоминает запах мочи.   
— Ужасно, — закрывает нос Им, морщась от отвращения, — неужели такие люди до сих пор существуют?   
Нажать кнопку «один» на панели занимает пару секунд, но для неё стоит огромных усилий прикоснуться к ней. Точно так же она поднималась наверх, на одиннадцатый этаж, так что девушке стоит просто потерпеть, а потом… она точно отругает Дахён.   
Кабина с каким-то удручающим скрипом приходит в движение, пока второкурсница пытается отвлечься, болтая с подругами по мессенджеру. Однако, через пару мгновений после, лифт незнакомо кряхтит, а потом замирает, перед этим испугав пассажирку тряской. Наён кидает взгляд на указатель. Она на шестом этаже.   
Голову пронзает догадка.   
— Нет, — с недоверием шепчет студентка, — я же не в каком-то дешёвом кино, в самом деле! — тянет, будто обращаясь к кому-то. — Лохушка.   
Она разыскивает на панели кнопку вызова диспетчера и радуется, когда её обнаруживает. Грязь не внушает доверия, но на худой конец у неё есть аппарат, так что она может кому-то позвонить и выйти отсюда. Сначала диспетчер не отзывается, поэтому Им вспоминает все ужастики, в которых герой умирал именно так. Тем не менее, мужской грубый голос пронзает тишину и студентка на одном выдохе принимается объяснять ситуацию. Разговор с работником выходит коротким, но продуктивным, поскольку ей обещают свободу через полчаса.  
— Это много, но точно меньше, чем, если бы он вообще не взял трубку, — морщится девушка и достаёт телефон, собираясь позвонить девочкам. 

***

— Наён сказала, что просмотрела всю площадку и пошла к маме Сохён, — разъясняет Мина и ещё раз кидает взгляд на играющих детей.   
— Сохён? — хмурится Пак.  
— Подружка Дахён.   
— Ясно, — протягивает девушка, — значит, она поддалась её влиянию.   
— Это ещё неизвестно.   
— Ещё как известно, — подмигивает подруга, — Дубу не такая безответственная.   
— Окей, думай как хочешь.   
Второкурсницы решают разделиться, расспрашивая остальных людей и показывая фото маленькой девочки. До этого они позвонили нескольким остальным знакомым, а потому Дахён должна обязательно найтись, если кто-то её не прячет.   
На фоне потери ребёнка забывается Сана, которая в этот раз отлёживается в доме Мюи. Для пьяной она была подозрительно тихая, но вопросы перекрыло произошедшее с Чонгуком. Однако, Минатозаки всё же оставили на попечение госпожи, так что бояться чего-либо не стоит.  
— Честно, что думаешь по поводу этого? — спросила тогда на выходе Мина и обеспокоенно оглянулась на японку.   
— Думаю, что стоит запереть их в одной комнате и не выпускать, пока они наконец не договорятся и не поймут, что хотят друг от друга. Хотя, ясно, что и друг друга они тоже хотят.   
— Чонён! — и подарила лёгкий удар в плечо. 

***

Наён считает секунды. Ей страшно даже не за себя, ей страшно за свою сестрёнку. За эти долгие минуты она сотню раз успела выругать свою легкомысленность и придумать наказание для своей особы.   
Что если её украли? Что если случилось что-то ужасное? Дубу всего лишь девять лет! Она маленькое солнце, чья улыбка согревает сознание Им каждый день. И теперь лишиться его? Лишиться этого комочка счастья?   
И почему она застряла в лифте именно сегодня? Именно сейчас?   
— Чёртова железяка! — кричит от негодования студентка и пинает стену лифта, после чего кабинка издает протяжный звук, приходя в движение. — Что? Разве так можно было?   
Оказывается, нельзя. Кабина пришла в движение, потому что работник наконец уладил проблему, а не потому что кое-кто пнул её.   
Ожидаемо.   
Наён рассыпается в благодарностях, а после спешит к выходу. Только судьба решает, что недостаточно заставила её страдать, а потому сталкивает со знакомым третьекурсником. Слишком много знакомых для одного дня, но этот парень точно превышает лимит всех вместе взятых.   
— О, Наён, — удивлённо тянет Сокджин и поправляет кепку, — что ты здесь делаешь?   
А он что тут делает? Он вообще живет в соседнем подъезде.   
— Эм, — студентка решает замять историю с лифтом, но не хочет врать, — я ищу сестрёнку, — сдаётся, понимая, что Ким тоже может помочь.   
— Дахён? — уточняет третьекурсник.   
— Да.   
— Так это ты была в лифте?   
В этот момент Им хочет умереть.   
— Получается, да.?  
Собеседник издаёт смешок, а после, уже не сдерживаясь, начинает смеяться. Наён не понимает что тут смешного, поэтому хочет убить уже его самого.   
— Так она играет у Юнги в квартире.   
Она понятия не имеет кто такой Юнги.   
— В смысле у Юнги? — сыпает вопросами. — В смысле играет? Почему в квартире? Как играет?   
— Так, успокойся, — он медленно поднимает руки вверх, — я всё объясню. Пойдём поднимемся?   
И обратно застрянем.   
— Ну, — улыбается Сокджин, — я, надеюсь, что он всё-таки сможет нас выдержать.   
Чёрт, он услышал.   
— Кстати, скажи своим подругам, что можно расслабиться и не искать твою сестрёнку, потому что они действительно делают это со страстью и спрашивают очень… досконально.   
Девушка чувствует смущение, а потому сразу пишет в общий чат. Чонён присылает короткое «окей», а Мина смеющегося кота и фотку Джина, сделанную исподтишка.   
« Они знают», — проносится в голове второкурсницы, что руки инстинктивно сжимают телефон сильнее. Молодые люди заходят в лифт, чьи створки закрываются и кабина несётся вверх.   
— Так, — она привлекает его внимание, — ты объяснишь, нет?   
— Сохён дружит с сестрёнкой Юнги, а Дахён дружит с Сохён. Примерно так. Да и, в принципе, это же ясно, нет?   
«Ого, это была насмешка?»  
— Ясно, а что тут делаешь ты?   
— Дружу с Юнги.   
— А он один?   
— Так Сухён здесь на время.   
Ох. Она не это имела в виду.   
— Угу.  
Повисает неловкая тишина. Лифт поднимается медленно, поэтому студенты добрались лишь до пятого этажа вместо девятого.   
— Как бы не застрять, — отшучивается Ким, но получает недовольное выражение лица от собеседницы.  
— Угу.   
— Как настроение?   
— Хорошо.   
— Ясно.   
Короткий диалог обрывается на полусловах и полувзглядах. Они выходят из кабины и Наён интересуется, где квартира Юнги.   
— Вот тут, — указывает на ту, что посередине, а потом добавляет: — Кстати, он старше и, думаю, не знает тебя, так что стоит называть его Юнги-щи. «Оппа» он не любит.   
— Всё в порядке, — второкурсница улыбается и пожимает плечами, подходя к двери, — я тоже не знаю кто это.   
— Серьёзно? — изумляется Сокджин, а Им внезапно ощущает себя не в своей тарелке.   
— Твой одногруппник? — он качает головой. — Тогда без разницы, — отмахивается Наён и нажимает на звонок.  
Ким никак не реагирует, но явно хочет что-то добавить. Только ему мешает открывшаяся дверь и белая макушка, предположительно, того самого Юнги. Даже если он и удивился, он точно не подал виду.   
— Привет, Юнги-щи, — кланяется быстро Им, — спасибо за Вашу заботу о моей маленькой сестрёнке. Я могу её забрать?   
Парень, стоящий в одних шортах и белой футболке, коротко кивает, будто не испытывая шока:  
— Какую из?   
— Дахён.   
— Дахён! — кричит парень и из квартиры появляется маленькая девочка.   
Чертовка с улыбкой тянет руки к хозяину квартиры и обнимает его со словами «оппа». А потом поворачивается к сестре и улыбка сразу же угасает, пока старшая складывает руки на груди.   
— Спасибо, — тянет студентка, натягивая не то оскал, не то усмешку.  
Она точно её отругает. Хотя бы за то, что пошла к незнакомому человеку в квартиру и обняла его на прощание.   
— Ну, — вклинивается «оппа», — я это… пойду?  
— Да-да, — соглашается девушка и просит Дубу побыстрее собраться.   
Когда дверь закрывается, а сёстры в молчании сверлят друг друга взглядами, Джин неуклюже пытается что-то исправить:  
— Ты выслушай её до конца.   
— Обязательно.   
Третьекурсник закусывает губу и мнёт край футболки. Хочет сказать что-то ещё. Наён надеется, что он попросит о чём-то. Может, пригласит её. Или попросит что-то написать. Или попросит не подозревать Юнги в чём-либо (Кто он вообще такой? Возмущению Им нет предела). А вдруг он помнит тот недопоцелуй? Пожалуйста, пусть он скажет что-нибудь, относящееся к ней.   
— Удачи.   
Лохушка.


	5. Глава 5.

Она рисует в тетради цветы и хочет забыться в тиши. Сана устала и просто скучает по своей искренней улыбке в отражении. Когда она в очередной раз провела ночь у одной из девочек, ей стало стыдно. Ей самой бы не понравилось всё время приезжать за подругой, которая оказывается в самых разных местах и не всегда в состоянии нормально разговаривать. Однако, может быть ей даже это нравится. То, как они поддерживают японку или как успокаивают, дарят объятия и всегда понимают её состояние, бесценно. Она не хочет это терять.   
Впрочем, она и отношения с Чонгуком не хотела терять. Только где он сейчас? Непонятно.   
Сегодня, как обычно, утром она опоздала на пары, а после решила вовсе не идти. Дома тихо, пока родители на работе, а потому девушка хочет включить самую надоедливую песню из своего плейлиста на самую высокую громкость. В голове безумные мысли словно рой пчёл несутся туда-сюда. Возможно, она хочет заглушить их музыкой. Только какой? Текст попсовой песни о любви лишь усугубит ситуацию и состояние Минатозаки. Она не понимает, что именно ей нужно.  
Вчера таких вопросов дома у Мюи не было. Может стоит вновь отправиться в забытье?   
Девушка усмехается глупой догадке и роется в буфете. Она не умеет готовить так, чтобы не отравить человека, а потому пытается найти какие-то полуфабрикаты или рамён. Ничего не находится, но зато в дальнем шкафу лежат какие-то хлопья, а в холодильнике — молоко. Студентка быстро разогревает его, а после добавляет к хлопьям и решает посмотреть какую-нибудь дораму. Или на крайний случай просто полистать ленту.   
— Фу, — морщится Сана после первой ложки и выплёвывает содержимое вновь в тарелку, — отвратительно. Неужели я и хлопья не могу нормально приготовить? Такие не нравятся…  
Японка замолкает. Его имя проскальзывает в мыслях, но она не решается его произнести. Комната погружается в угнетающее молчание, а по телу проходят мурашки. Почему всё вновь пришло к нему?   
Она облизывает губы, кидая взгляд на лежащую рядом ложку. Изогнутую, старую и какую-то некрасивую. Прямо как она сама. 

***

— Онни, ну, прости меня, — тянет Дахён утром при сборке в школу. В общем, она извинилась где-то тридцать раз, а Наён давно простила, но через хмурое лицо это вряд ли становится ясным. — Я не хотела тебя разочаровывать.   
— Дубу, — вздыхает Им и лишь кивает на ещё одно «извини», — это ты должна меня простить, — и обнимает.   
Как бы она не хотела проникнуться к себе пониманием, студентка всё равно не хочет осознавать то, что сестрёнка была записана к репетитору, а старшая этого не знала. Она попросту не замечала этого, потому что в это время за Дахён следила госпожа Пак. Мелкая занималась с ним математикой и подумала, что онни разозлилась именно из-за этого. (Онни не любит математику).  
Отлично, Наён понимает, что она ужасная сестра уже в тысячный раз за свою жизнь.   
Мин Юнги не педофил (тьфу, тьфу) и вполне знаком с её мамой. Дахён ещё раз доказала, что действительно является самой лучшей девочкой. А Наён просто безответственная и хреновая сестра, так ещё и опозоренная перед Джином. В тысячный раз, да. 

На парах ничего интересного не происходит. Разве что лекции кажутся скучнее, студенты раздражительнее, а преподаватели требовательнее. Возможно, Им прозрела и поняла всю сущность своей жизни. Учиться в университете не так страшно? Чёрта с два, это невероятно жутко.   
Сана не приходит и староста наседает на голову одногруппниц, напоминая об угрозе отчисления из-за пропусков и ухудшения оценок. Наён кивает и благодарит. Хёрин не уходит, напоминает ещё раз, начиная допытываться. Чонён предлагает той свалить нахер, а Мина старается успокоить начинающуюся перепалку. Будто не хватает ссор в обычной жизни.   
— Помолчи, Мюи, — огрызается девушка, — если не хочешь, чтобы весь факультет узнал о твоей настоящей личности.   
— Какой такой личности? — хмурится второкурсница. — Мне нельзя веселиться?  
— Веселись с Паком сколько хочешь, только, жаль, Чонён это не одобрит.   
Веселись с Паком?   
Наён словно прошибает током, но её подруги не сдают позиций.   
— Чего? — удивляется упомянутая Чонён и убирает подруг с дороги. — Какая разница кто с кем «веселится»? Я давно это знаю и это меня даже радует.   
Им не слышит дальнейших слов, отходя дальше. Осознание пробивает кору мозга, пробиваясь к самому основанию. Она отвратная подруга.   
Она даже не подозревала о возможных отношениях Чимина и Мины, поскольку никто из них даже не делился своими чувствами и не подавал намёков. «Это невозможно узнать самому!» — пыхтит старшая, но затем вспоминает.   
Вспоминает, как Пак всегда предлагал Мине помощь, как часто обращался к ней в разговорах, как волновался о её состоянии на вечеринках и всегда следил за выпитым и как смотрел, когда та танцевала. Восхищённо. Восторженно даря комплименты после и относясь к ней как к фарфору, осторожно, но бережно.   
Гонясь за своими страданиями, Наён совсем не замечает происходящего вокруг. И это ранит, возвращая в реальность и разбивая розовые очки.   
После спора, последствия которого не оказались сокрушительными, Наён спрашивает сколько это длится, и Мина показывает два пальца.   
— Две недели?   
— Месяца, — неловкая улыбка.   
Им очень отвратная подруга. 

***

В дверь звонят. Долго и настырно. Сана не хочет открывать и притворяется словно дома никого нет. Она знает, кто это и зачем он пришёл. В другой ситуации это польстило бы, но сейчас она боится неверного шага.   
— Сана, — приглушённый из-за стен, голос Чонгука дрожит, — пожалуйста, открой дверь.   
Она не хочет открывать.   
Нет, она не будет.   
— Я знаю, что ты здесь.   
У него нет доказательств.  
Он ничего не знает.   
— Пожалуйста.  
Минатозаки закрывает глаза, и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Ей надо потерпеть и не открывать эту дверь. Не впускать его, потому что это запутает их сильнее. Запутает взаимоотношения, чей уровень так далёк от идеальных, но привлекает своей искренностью. Почему завязался клубок недоверия, сумевший треснуть почву чувств?   
Сана не знает. Она хочет, чтобы кто-то пришёл и просто обнял её. Никто не говорил студентке, что быть девятнадцатилетней так трудно. «Может позвонить девочкам? Они уже должны были освободиться», — уговаривает саму себя, не замечая ехидного голоса совести.   
Она вновь заставит девочек за ней бежать.   
Японка уходит в другую комнату, закрываясь, и набирает знакомый номер. Сердце стучит и грозится сломаться в очередной раз, пока гудки медленно доходят до адресата. Ещё не поздно отклонить, но трубку берёт грустный голос Им и она понимает, что не вовремя. Тем не менее, подруга не хочет отключаться и выманивает адрес.   
— Просто приезжай к дому родителей.   
— К дому родителей? — переспрашивает собеседница.   
— Да. Только побыстрее. Пожалуйста.   
Второкурсница поворачивается к часам и прикидывает примерное время. Поездка однокурсницы займёт двадцать минут. Ей надо подождать двадцать минут, а потом… всё обязательно урегулируется.   
Минатозаки обхыватывает свои колени, возвращаясь, в прихожую. Время тянется ужасно долго, она чувствует, что становится труднее молчать, потому что Ким всё ещё здесь. Рядом с дверью и просит открыть. А она не хочет, потому что боится.   
Но что именно её пугает? 

— Наён! — Сокджин зовёт знакомый силуэт, а та наконец оборачивается. — Что ты здесь делаешь?   
Девушка растерянно рассматривает машину и самого третьекурсника на водительском кресле. Когда она на всех порах ехала из дома к Сане, она не ожидала увидеть третьекурсника. В кожанке и джинсах он выглядит великолепно, отмечает она у себя в голове и смотрит на себя. Потёртые домашние брюках и нелепая кофта. Который раз за жизнь?   
Им подходит ближе к машине, а парень предлагает сесть в салон. Любопытная девушка кивает и быстро заходит внутрь, чтобы после сразу отправиться к подруге.   
Возможно, он приехал ради Чонгука. Ознакомлен ли брат с его жизнью так хорошо, чтобы знать о ситуации с Минатозаки? Они рядом с домом японки, а значит он, по-крайней мере, должен знать.   
— Я пришла ради Саны, — честно отвечает она и понимает, что младший Ким точно здесь. Вероятно, он и есть причина звонка. — Что сделал Чонгук?   
— Я без понятия, что с ними творится, но… — начинает Джин, но его перебивают:  
— Может мы поможем им разобраться? Я, кажется, знаю, что делать, — Им с энтузиазмом принимается что-то объяснять, не замечая реакции. Парень с каждым словом мрачнеет, после медленно обхватывая ту за ладонь.   
— Они разберутся сами, — он дарит ей ласковый взгляд, — давай обсудим нас.   
— «Нас»?  
Душа Наён сворачивается в клубок, а её тело хочет спрятаться.   
— Я помню, — Сокджин говорит медленно, выделяя каждую букву, но ей этого не хватает, чтобы понять происходящее.   
Лохушка? Скорее, удачливая дурочка.   
Или гуляющая в своих фантазиях влюблённая?


	6. Глава 6.

В автомобиле Сокджина непривычно. Наён сотню раз представляла как садится сюда в качестве его девушки, ездит с ним за покупками и вместе сопровождает на учебу, но сейчас она просто студентка, которая боится услышать не то. Вдруг сейчас он скажет, что всё это ошибка и попросит всё забыть? А может быть захочет вычеркнуть её из жизни? Поэтому он всё время хотел что-то добавить в разговорах, но молчал, потому что Им слишком надоедливая. И глупая.   
Она хочет удариться об бардачок салона, и только ожидаемый осуждающий взгляд Кима сдерживает её. Куда ещё сильнее позориться и выставлять себя неумёхой?   
— Я помню как очень странно вёл и показал себя не с самой лучшей стороны, — начинает парень, поглаживая руль машины время от времени, уточняя: — То, что произошло на вечеринке.   
Студентка сглатывает.   
— Ты прав, — внезапно говорит она, — мне не стоило так легкомысленно себя вести. Прости, так больше не повторится. Обещаю.   
— Подожди, — третьекурсник прерывает речь, поднимая смущённый взгляд на девушку, — ты не так поняла. Дослушай…  
— Нет, это ты не понял. Мне действительно не стоило так поступать и это было очень опрометчиво.  
— Вовсе нет, — он качает головой, — это я поступил опрометчиво.  
— Я пошла с тобой в ванную, Джин, — закатывает глаза Наён и щёлкает пальцами, — и чмокнула тебя.   
— Я сам попросил, — уточняет.   
— Ты был пьян, — сразу парирует Им.   
— Но я же помню.   
— Суть не в этом…  
— А в чём? — перебивает её парень. — Дай мне договорить, — он начинает закипать, но это никак не останавливает Им, которая с досадой смотрит на него, — ты просто не поняла!   
— Я всё поняла, — почти прикрикивает на него.   
— Что ты поняла? — хмурится Ким и требует рассказать, путая второкурсницу.   
Пару секунд она учащённо моргает, разглядывая его лицо, а после грустно улыбается:  
— Ты меня ненавидишь.   
— Что? — Сокджин озадаченно молчит, а Наён воспринимает это как подтверждение и хочет выйти, но её плеча осторожно касаются. — Нет. Вовсе нет, — он говорит решительно, глядя в глаза, — мне жаль, если моё поведение об этом говорило.  
— Вот видишь, — она усмехается, — тебе жаль о том, что я узнала.   
— Нет, я о другом!  
— А я о твоих чувствах, — она снисходительно тянет. А потом, выделяя каждое слово, говорит: — Ты. Меня. Ненавидишь.   
— Откуда ты взяла эту установку? — третьекурсник пытается не взорваться и считает пару раз в голове до трёх. — Откуда ты можешь знать о моих чувствах? Они мои!  
— Потому что я знаю, что я бы испытывала к себе.  
— И что?   
— Ненависть, — изъясняет Им будто это общеизвестный факт, а парень хмыкает.   
— И с чего ты это взяла?   
— А что я каждую мысль объяснять должна? — возмущается студентка. — Не маленький, додумайся сам.   
— Не могу.   
— Можешь, — кивает она, — я это точно с не с потолка взяла.   
— А откуда?   
— Ты идиот?   
В салоне воцаряется молчание и каждый остаётся в своих мыслях. Они смотрят друг на друга, но вскоре девушка отворачивается от пристального взгляда Джина. Через пару мгновений доносится звук двери, которая оказывается на замке. Им упорно пытается открыть её, а потом требовательным тоном произносит:  
— Открой.   
— Нет.  
— Почему? — возмущённо тянет студентка. — Я должна пойти к Сане.   
— Они разберутся сами, — тот закатывает глаза.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? Надо им помочь.   
— Окей и как ты им поможешь? — интересуется Ким. — Вот как ты это сделаешь, если мы с друг другом до сих пор не разобрались? А?   
— В смысле? — хмурится она. — Мы разобрались.   
— Чего?   
— Ты меня ненавидишь.   
— Господи, — он бьёт себя по лбу, — клянусь, я сейчас начну тебя ненавидеть.   
— Вот видишь, — бурчит Наён, а студент выгибает бровь.   
— Ты не даёшь мне сказать!  
— В смысле не даю!? — злится Им, но в ответ получает красноречивый взгляд.   
Ладно, может быть она немного перегибает палку. Она слишком активная.   
— Я не ненавижу тебя…  
— Ясно.   
Упс? Это вырвалось случайно.   
— Дослушай, пожалуйста, — серьёзно говорит Сокджин, закусывая губу от волнения, и девушка кивает, осознавая свою глупость, — я испытываю полностью противоположные чувства, понимаешь?  
— Эм, ничего... не испытываешь..? — предполагает она, а собеседник, мило улыбаясь, качает головой.   
— Наоборот.   
— Типа… — она не решается произнести слово, вертящееся на языке, а потому решает сказать первое пришедшее на ум: — жалеешь меня?   
— Ты ушла не в ту степь, — замечает парень.   
— Я по жизни такая, — она показывает ему язык.  
— Я заметил, спасибо.  
Им внезапно краснеет, когда видит, что Сокджин остановил взгляд на её губах. Тело прошибает током, а красная кнопка плана бегства сплывает крупным планом перед глазами. Он ухмыляется, и девушка отводит взгляд.   
— Ты нравишься мне, — произносит он, а когда второкурсница ничем не отвечает, решает продолжить: — не так давно, возможно, два месяца назад…  
Наён выдыхает. Она уж подумала, что зря так долго мучилась, когда надо было просто признаться.   
—… я решил, что стоит признаться…  
Какого? Студентка широко раскрывает глаза, но не перебивает. Достаточно препираний.   
—… тогда, на вечеринке, я был пьян, да, — он честно признаётся, — но я не имею слабости к алкоголю, поэтому очень часто всё остаётся в моей голове. Я хотел только поцелуя, честно. А потом… я переворачивал произошедшее, но боялся, что ты сделала это только из-за моей просьбы.   
— Сделала… что? — не понимает собеседница.   
— Ну, — разводит руками третьекурсник, — типа, поцеловала? — его уши краснеют, а соседка понимает, что тот выглядит слишком мило и очаровательно.   
Она хочет увидеть это снова.   
— И ты меня игнорировал, потому что боялся? — игриво уточняет.   
— Нет… точнее, да, — он неловко чешет затылок и совершенно прелестно улыбается, — но не из-за этого, нет.  
— Мило, — шепчет она и издаёт смешок, совсем забывая, что сама долго бегала от парня.   
Кстати, будет весьма потрясающе, если он об этом так и не узнает.   
— Ну, — Им начинает монолог и привлекает интерес Джина, — ты мне тоже нравишься.   
— То есть до тебя дошло, что я тебя не ненавижу?   
— Эй, — она шутливо бьёт его в плечо, — это камень в мой огород?   
— Нет, ты что, — сразу отказывается парень и любуется девушкой.   
На самом деле, он действительно боялся отрицательной реакции. Что-то внутри (несмотря на свою неотразимость) не давало сознаться или как-то признаться девушке. Его чувства не такие долгие как её, однако, не менее искренние и чистые.   
Он обожает её улыбку, широкую и особенно обворожительную. Такой обаятельный смех, яркий голос и её характер. Немного наивный, немного непосредственный, немного волевой. Она бывает раздражающей, но Ким в этом ей не уступает, так что будет не скучно.   
Если они решатся, конечно.   
Сокджин обещает лелеять девушку, шутить ей свои любимые шутки, крепко обнимать её и прижимать к себе. Уважать её интересы и тосковать по ней, когда та слишком долго не отвечает в мессенджере. Интересоваться её состоянием, боготворить её еду и ценить её личность.   
Любить всем сердцем?  
Атмосфера в салоне становится приятной, а молчание таким уютным, что хочется сидеть в тишине. Вместе. Наслаждаться обществом друг друга, даже не общаясь словами, а лишь кидая заинтересованные взгляды. Наён любуется Кимом.   
О его внешности не стоит говорить обычными словами что-то вроде «красивый», когда хочется сделать огромный плакат с блестящей надписью «Бог» и ходить с ней двадцать четыре на семь. Его невероятное тело скрывается под одеждой (что крайне грустно): широкие плечи, сильные мышцы и, скорее всего, пресс.   
Им ненароком кидает взгляд на живот и его руки. Было бы классно их потрогать.   
Стоит ли говорить о его характере и заботе? Он добрый, отзывчивый и, сегодня она открыла эту сторону, очень неотразимый, когда смущается. Смех парня очень заразный, что причина даже становится ненужной. Скорее всего, он заботливый. Потому что приехать со своим донсэном* и всячески стараться поддерживать в его личных делах… хотя, спорный момент.   
В любом случае, он самая лучшая кандидатура и за два года она понимает это в очередной раз. Её сердце просто хочет свести хозяйку в могилу.   
Тем не менее, Наён не стесняется того факта, что хочет видеть улыбку третьекурсника каждый день и каждый миг. Возможно (да), она сделает всё, чтобы тот был счастлив. Будет помогать ему, подбодрять его, желать удачи во всех начинаях и держать в этот момент за руки. Оберегать его здоровье, защищать его и, может быть, даже спасать в определённые моменты.   
Она хочет стать к нему ближе.   
Это нормально?   
Студентка кидает взгляд на задумчивое лицо Кима и представляет, как проводит пальцем по этим щекам, как она делает «буп» в его нос и как прикасается к губам. Нервозно. И он это замечает.   
Становится жарче, а расстояние начинает сокращаться. Он будто понимает желание девушки и, усмехаясь, тянется к ней. Второкурсница не против и предвкушает поцелуй. Нормальный поцелуй, который, желательно, выбьет все плохие мысли и сомнения из головы.   
Они закрывают глаза…   
Внезапно доносится громкий звук уведомления, пугающий парня, который ударяется головой об потолок машины и отходит на водительское кресло с неловким «ой». Наён пытается сдержать смех, но смешок всё-таки звучит и Ким просто закатывает глаза.   
— Посмотри, вдруг там что-то важное.   
— Как ты? — она обеспокоенно тянет, но тот лишь отмахивается, пока она грузит сообщения группы. — Сана что-то прислала.   
Молодые люди встречаются взглядами и Сокджин уверенно говорит:  
— Включай.   
Пару секунд и второкурсница нажимает кнопку:  
— Девочки, — начинается аудио в чате, — кажется, я съела Чонгука.   
Им хмурится, а потом её чуть не выворачивает. В смысле съела? Типа «съела»? Студент её чувства разделяет, но ждёт продолжение. Она включает следующее голосовое:  
— Кстати, «съела» это типо долго целовалась, что губы опухли. Да. Ничего такого.   
Они облегчённо выдыхают и начинают смеяться. В машине царит домашняя атмосфера и им это нравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *동생 (донсэн) - это обращение парней к парням, девушкам к девушкам. В общем, донсэн - это младший. Применимо к тем, кто младше вас, не важно какого пола человек.


	7. Глава 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short epilogue ❤️🤍

Прошёл первый официальный месяц их отношений. В эти дни они словно маленькие дети стеснялись каких-либо проявлений, хотя понимали, что тянутся к друг другу и желали ненароком прикоснуться. Желательно в губы, желательно надолго.   
Наён листает все фотографии, которые прислала в общий чат, и замечает, что Сана сделала так же. В объятиях с Чонгуком она отправила даже больше материала, но кого это волнует?   
Честно говоря, Им понятия не имеет как влюблённые помирились и из-за чего они, в принципе, расставались. Однако, Минатозаки как скрывала причину второго, так скрывает причину первого. Возможно, она просто жалеет уши и психику подруг, но, они надеются, что ничего криминального не было замешано в их истории.   
Мюи присылает грустный смайлик и пишет о том, что Чимин уехал на пару недель в Пусан, и предлагает переслать его фотоотчёты. Чонён сразу доставляет десяток сообщений капсом со словом «нет» и жалуется на слишком активного в мессенджерах брата.   
— Я не смогу пережить ещё одну волну его фоток, — практически воет в голосовом Пак и девушка смеётся.   
Возможно, они счастливы в данный момент. Возможно, им просто так кажется. Тем не менее, улыбка не спадает с лица весь день, а после пар — тем более, потому что любимое лицо тянется к щеке и нежно целует, оставляя покрасневшую Наён в смущении.   
Им везёт, потому что Дахён и мамочка одобряют Сокджина. Непонятно, как они об этом узнали, но второкурсница только радуется. Наверное, это влияние репетитора, но мама говорит, что давно это знала и маленькая сестрёнка ехидно тянет: «Да!» На вопрос «с какого периода?» она лишь игриво подмигивает и уходит от ответа, пока Дубу хочет выманить у онни шоколад.

— Ты любишь его? — спрашивает госпожа Им наедине с дочерью, а та застывает.   
— Я, думаю, да, но, — в голову лезут сомнения, — я боюсь, что всё это исчезнет.   
— Почему? — женщина выгибает бровь.   
— Может быть это просто конфетно-букетный период, — она нервно теребит пальцами одежду, — может быть всё изменится. Я не хочу спешить. Я хочу наслаждаться.   
Мама словно понимает всё без слов и обнимает свою старшую в этот вечер так крепко, что та засыпает на её плече, а после целует в лоб.   
— Не надо никуда спешить, — шепчет она, накрывая дочь одеялом, и вспоминает мужа, но потом качает головой с усмешкой на лице: — Он не стоит даже упоминания, пока Сокджин делает её счастливой.   
Верно.   
Потому что Ким любит и ему отвечают взаимностью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет!~~~ на связи Пибиэс Холшер, фикрайтерка, которой пришлось на время пропасть из-за собственных проблем.   
>  Надеюсь, моя новая работа, которую я написала за пять дней в режиме жёсткого вдохновения, вам понравится🥺💗 я вложила сюда свой сломанный режим, весь интернет, что был у меня, и сотню перечитываний материала. Однако, я не уверена, что ошибок вообще нет, поэтому буду рада, если вы на них мне укажете и расскажете своё мнение.   
>  Я верю, что она вам понравится и вы, может быть, будете улыбаться после или во время прочтения. А может смеяться. А может грустить. Мне хочется, чтобы вы почувствовали эмоции, вложенные в работу, потому стараюсь искренне в это верить.   
>  Хочу рассказать коротко о цикле, в который входит история. "Милые строки о чувствах" — это части, не связанные между собой, сюжет которых целиком или частично зависит от определённых песен. Я всегда буду их указывать в описании.   
>  В каждой работе будет главная героиня из Твайс (в этой — Наён), которая будет участвовать во всех событиях данной вселенной. Тем не менее, другие участницы тоже будут сверкать, только их сюжетная линия не будет рассказана полностью. На счёт последнего момента ещё посмотрим, но чтобы не загружать себя работой, думаю, вряд ли что-то поменяется. Я буду идти по порядку старшинства, значит, следующей будет Чонён. Причём, мальчики будут браться из разных групп, так что не обещаю, что следующая история будет связана с бантанами.   
>  Всем спасибо🌺 всех люблю и желаю удачи~~


End file.
